Bubar ala Kisedai
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Rombongan Kiseki no Sedai buka puasa bersama di rumah Murasakibara!/ Lho, kok rasanya aneh, ya?/ Aominecchi, bannya kempes-ssu!/ Aominecchi, jangan tinggalin aku-ssu!/ Islam! chara (kisedai without Kuroko) AU! Bengkulu, Indonesia. based on Yukira's true story.


**Bubar ala Kisedai by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC pake banget, AU, humor garing, de el el.**

Doumo-ssu. Gimana puasanya? Lancar? Kalau lancar, Alhamdullilah. Nah, kali ini Yukira akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic ramadhan yang absurd yang ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata Yukira pas bubar bareng teman-teman SMP Yukira.

Don't like don't read! Jangan di flame, nanti batal loh puasanya.

Enjoy-ssu!

* * *

Aku baru saja sampai di warung sate depan universitas dehasen. Entah gimana aku bisa berakhir disini. Pertama, Murasakibaracchi bilang mau bubar di warung nasi goreng dekat masjid jamik, eh nggak jadi. Pas aku SMS Akashicchi, dia bilang bubarnya di memo lantai 3. Pas kutelpon lagi, ehhh nggak taunya malah berakhir disini, di warung sate padang tempat kami kumpul sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat, kok cuma tinggal aku sama Akashicchi dan Aominecchi, ya? Karena penasaran, aku bertanya.

" _Are_ , dimana Murasakibaracchi sama Midorimacchi."

"Mereka pergi beli sop buah diseberang." Jawab Aominecchi.

Aominecchi langsung berlalu setelah aku bertanya padanya. Aku sibuk bercerita sama Akashicchi. Saking asyiknya, aku sampai duduk lesehan di lantai semen deket meja gulai dan itu sukses bikin orang pada kagak bisa lewat.

"Dek, jangan duduk di sini, ngalangin orang lewat. Itu ada kursi, duduk aja disana." Tegur salah satu orang yang di warung itu, aku langsung berdiri, sambil bersihin bagian belakangku yang kotor. Dengan sigap, Akashicchi langsung ngasih kursi biar aku bisa duduk.

* * *

Kami langsung cabut begitu urusan beli satenya selesai. Kami langsung mencari Murasakibaracchi sama Midorimacchi. Sambil jalan, aku melihat sekeliling. Gilak! Rame banget! Usut punya usut, ternyata areal depan Dehasen jadi pasar kaget pas bulan puasa kek sekarang, pantesan aja rame sampe jalanan di sekitarnya macet.

"Eh, itu Murasakibaracchi, kan?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearah titan jadi-jadian *diremas Murasakibara.* yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Eh, serius nih?" Aominecchi malah balik bertanya.

"Ituuu." Jawabku sambil menunjuk Murasakibaracchi yang barusan beli gorengan di dekat gerbang dehasen "Oi, Murasakibaracchiii!" aku memanggil Murasakibaracchi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oi, Kise-chin." Balas Murasakibaracchi sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku langsung berjalan kearah Murasakibaracchi.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan kami disini. Kami asyik ngobrol sambil nungguin cappuccino cincau pesananku sama Akashicchi selesai dibuat.

"Kapan kita nonton film _Minions_ -ssu? Aku pengen nonton tuh film. Trailernya ngakak-ssu." Aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Wuaaa! Aku pengen nonton, Kise-chin. Nggak ada temen, nih." Sahut Murasakibaracchi.

"Hah? Serius, nih? Tapi kapan? Besok aku harus datang ke MAN model buat ngukur baju."

"Yak, kapan-kapan."

Lalu aku sibuk bercerita soal cuplikan film _minions_ bareng Murasakibaracchi. Sepanjang kami bercerita, aku selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gimana nggak, ada T-rex yang nyemplung ke juranglah, minion yang ngucapin _happy birthday_ ke vampir sambil bukain gorden. Hasilnya? Vampirnya hangus jadi abu gara-gara kena sinar matahari.

"Katanya, Sandra Bullock bakal ngisi suara di film _minions_. Tapi jadi.. Scar.." baru saja aku mau ngomong, Murasakibaracchi langsung motong "Scarlet Overkill!"

"Ah, iya! Scarlet Overkill-ssu!" sahutku antusias.

Entah berapa lama kami ngobrol tentang film _minions_ sampai akhirnya aku mengganti topiknya.

"Eh, tau nggak. Pemeran cewek di _live action_ Heroine Shikkaku mirip banget sama yang di _manga_ nya-ssu!" kataku.

"Heeh? Serius, nih?" sahut Murasakibaracchi.

"Wajar-ssu. Soalnya tokoh ceweknya emang dibuat sama pengarangnya berdasarkan Mirei Kiritani yang jadi pemerannya-ssu." Balasku "Mana yang nyanyi lagunya Kanayan pula!"

"Hah? Serius? Wah jadi kerasa feelnya. Omong-omong, lagunya Kanayan itu jadi _Opening_ apa _endingnya_?"

" _Theme song_ nya-ssu." Jawabku antusias "Kek gini lagunya, _kore kara mo doyo mo shiku ne…_ "

Setelah topik soal heroine shikkakunya kelar, kami ngobrol macam-macam. Mulai dari soal anaknya Sasuke yang rancu soal emaknya, iklan t*k*pe*i* yang lebaynya pake banget, iklan M*z*n* yang ceritanya si cewek nyari pemilik sandal bertuliskan 'Ayu T' yang tau-taunya punya Ayu Ting-ting, sepanjang kami cerita, aku ketawa-ketawa sampe nempelin kepala di pahanya Akashicchi.

~SKIP TIME~

 _Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar_.

Kami langsung berhenti mengobrol begitu denger suara azan.

"Udah azan, ya?" tanya Midorimacchi.

"Belom, ini suara orang masih ngaji." Jawab Murasakibaracchi.

Krik krik krik.

"Eh?!" aku kaget "Emangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"Udah jam 6." Jawab Aominecchi.

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai #plak!

"Ini sudah azan tau." Kata Midorimacchi.

"Tapi, aku mau beli pop ice anggur dulu." Sahut Aominecchi. Ya udah, terpaksa deh, kami nunggu lagi.

Entah berapa lama kami menunggu, aku yang udah nggak tahan langsung nempelin pipet minuman ke bibirku, pengen meminumnya.

"Jangan, Kise-chin." Murasakibaracchi menghentikan niatku buat pecah puasa duluan "Nanti salah waktu."

Akhirnya, urusan 'bisnis'nya Aominecchi kelar juga. Kami pun langsung capsus ke parkiran motor, alesannya selain udah maghrib takutnya kuah sate padangnya cair gara-gara kagak kemakan.

~SKIP TIME~

Aku naik motor dibonceng sama Aominecchi, sementara Murasakibaracchi membonceng Midorimacchi sama Akashicchi. Di sinilah masalah utamanya dimulai.

Pas aku lagi gowes bareng Aominecchi, kok rasanya aneh, ya? Motornya pada oleng, mana berat pula.

"Oi, Kise!" panggil Aominecchi "Nih motor kok rasanya berat banget, ya? Coba kamu turun dulu, gih. Liat dulu bannya, kempes apa nggak!" aku langsung turun dari motor dan…

"Aominecchi! Bannya kempes-ssu!" kataku. Denger aku ngomong gitu, Aominecchi langsung ngelarangku untuk ikutan duduk di motor, alesannya? Biar kempesnya enggak tambah parah.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat sangat terpaksa, aku harus jalan kaki ngekorin Aominecchi. Kami ngambil jalan mutar ke gang satunya biar cepet sampai ke rumahnya Murasakibaracchi.

"Aominecchi, jangan tinggalin aku-ssu!" teriakku sambil berlari kecil kearah Aominecchi.

"Oi Kise! Cepetan! Dah maghrib nih!" sahut Aominecchi.

Kami berjalan-jalan di sepanteran dehasen demi nyari tukang tambal ban.

"Aominecchi, tuh ada tukang tambal ban-ssu." Kataku sambil nunjuk kearah seberang.

"Nanti saja. Aku nggak ada duit, nih." Balas Aominecchi, lalu nyetir motornya dengan aku yang ngekor di belakangnya. Akhirnya, aku nggak tahan lagi. Dengan santainya, aku buka puasa di tengah jalan dengan cappuccino yang kubeli tadi.

~SKIP TIME~

Akhirnya, kami sampai juga dirumah Murasakibaracchi. Murasakibaracchi menyambut kami dengan keheranannya.

" _Are_ , kalian darimana saja? Lama sekali. Aku SMS kagak dibalas." Tanya Murasakibaracchi.

"Ban motorku kempes!" jawab Aominecchi "Dan aku disuruh jalan-ssu." Sambungku.

~SKIP TIME~

Lengkap sudah rombongan Kisedai disini. Cuma Kurokocchi sama Momocchi yang nggak ikut. Kami ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan sate padang.

"Kamu pasti udah buka di tengah jalan, kan?" tanya Murasakibaracchi.

"Ya iyalah! Mana tahan aku nunggu lama-lama." Jawabku "Oi, Aominecchi. Gimana sama ban motormu? Butuh ditambal nggak?" tanyaku ke Aominecchi.

"Aku nggak punya duit." Jawab Aominecchi.

"Aku kasih duitnya nih. Soalnya aku kebanyakan duit-ssu." Kataku. Semua yang ada disana langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaa, kamu ini benar-benar lucu Kise-chin." Kata Murasakibaracchi dengan sisa tawanya "Biasanya orang kekurangan duit, kamu malah kebanyakan duit."

Tiba-tiba saja, lagu _My Dearest_ di ponselku berbunyi. Ah! itu berarti ada telepon masuk.

"Ayah tunggu saja disana. _Assalamualaikum._ " Kataku di telepon.

"Siapa, Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibaracchi.

"Aku sudah dijemput-ssu." Jawabku.

"Nggak solat dulu."

"Nggak, biar aku solat dirumah saja."

Aku langsung cabut dari rumah Murasakibaracchi begitu aku selesai makan. Yah, mau gimana lagi. aku nggak mau bikin ayahku menunggu.

~ Owari ~

 **Absurd banget, yah. Maaf kalo garing, Yukira nggak terlalu pandai bikin fanfic humor. Soal Kise yang buka puasa di tengah jalan, itu bukan sekedar khayalan, itu terjadi beneran sama Yukira. Gara-gara Yukira nggak tahan lagi lari-lari sementara rumah temen Yukira masih jauh (wajar aja Yukira disuruh jalan, itu gara-gara ban motor si Uci (temen Yukira) kempes), akhirnya Yukira minum cappuccino cincau sambil jalan.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Omake**

" _Nee,_ Murasakibaracchi. Bawa motornya jangan ngebut-ngebut ya." Pintaku sama Murasakibaracchi.

Saat ini, aku lagi diantar sama Murasakibaracchi ke depan Dehasen. Maklum, rumah Murasakibaracchi lumayan jauh dari daerah dehasen tempat kami kumpul tadi.

Saat kami melewati masjid, Murasakibaracchi nyeletuk.

"Kise-chin, daerah sini banyak hantunya, lohhh."

"Haa?! Serius, nih?" aku mulai merinding disko mendengar kata 'Hantu'. Aku emang takut banget sama hal-hal berbau horor. Terakhir kali aku nonton Annabelle, aku ketakutan sampe nggak bisa tidur.

"Yah, aku emang serius, kok. Mau kesana?"

"WUAAAA! MURASAKIBARACCHI HIDOIII-SSU! AKU NGGAK MAU KESANAAAA!" aku pun berteriak dengan nistanya. Ngalahin bunyi gerombolan jangkrik yang lagi dinas malam.


End file.
